


AWWWW YEAHHHHHHH

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Kudos: 6





	AWWWW YEAHHHHHHH

I'm referred to, often, as a visionary, someone on the outlook for a better horizon. My supporters call me a leader, strong willed, mindful and caring. My campaigners call me someone who has the future in mind. My opposition however, calls me a pig, slobbering ill willed, destructive and bad tempered. You call me the bastard who bangs your mother! 

(insert doin your mom by fatty spins)


End file.
